


Only for You

by stacy_l



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides that it is far past time that Daniel pays more attention to her and less to work, so she sets up a strip tease that is sure to draw his undivided attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only for You

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on December 4, 2001.
> 
> Takes place in Season 5.

Major Samantha Carter was frustrated. Hell, she was more than frustrated she was angry. She watched the love of her life sitting in his office staring at a piece of rock. Okay so yes Daniel Jackson was an archaeologist and he loved to study ancient artifacts but Sam was to the point where those ancient artifacts were now rocks to her. Damn it, those stones successfully held Daniel's full and undivided attention day after day and evening after evening. She was tired of him being so focused on work that he was neglecting her! It was way past time that she put her foot down! She wouldn't tolerate any more late nights from Doctor Daniel Jackson! Oh no, that man would be coming home every evening even if she had to drag his ass home! Tonight she would be waiting patiently for him to return home. Oh yes, tonight Doctor Daniel Jackson would be hers, totally and completely! He would never neglect her again! 

Sam smirked as she started to plan her nice little seduction for tonight. She stared intently at the man still sitting at his desk reading some strange script off of an artifact. He didn't even notice that she was standing in his door way. He hadn't even looked up to see if anyone was there. She needed that man and she needed to make love to that man. She would get what she wanted. Tonight Daniel Jackson was all hers and he wasn't going anywhere until she was completely satisfied! She turned abruptly from Daniel's office door then headed out of the SGC and to Daniel's home where she would set up her nice little seduction scene. Tonight she would have his undivided attention. 

Doctor Daniel Jackson was becoming frustrated. Damn, no matter how long he stared at the script on the artifact he couldn't focus on his work. He had to get this translation done for General Hammond. He just had to get it done. He closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose gently between his thumb and pointer finger. It was a common gesture of his. A gesture he often used when he was tired and his eyes were bothering him. He had a huge headache. He made himself focus on the artifact before him but quickly discovered that he just couldn't do it tonight. He needed to go home. He needed to go home and have an enjoyable and relaxing evening. He needed to get out of the SGC. Daniel again attempted to return his focus to the artifact still in his hand but laid it down with a disgusted look crossing his face. He couldn't focus at all tonight! Damn it, he just couldn't do it! He needed a break...a very long break. He sighed heavily as he stood up deciding to call it quits for the night. He grabbed his jacket off of his chair then headed out of his office stopping at the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat on his way out. 

Sam drove to Daniel's house and parked her car outside. She headed into the house using the key Daniel had given her a year ago when their relationship had taken a more serious turn. She quickly entered then headed to his bedroom. The bedroom is where she was planning to seduce him and make love to him. She smirked as she remembered the outfit she put on once she went home. She had headed to her house, quickly showered then put on a lacy bra and panties...very silky and black. She then added black stockings with suspenders to complete the ensemble. Daniel had never before seen her in black underclothes. He would most definitely be surprised and aroused when she removed her clothes to reveal what she wore beneath. After determining that she was very satisfied with her selection of underclothes, she moved on to selecting an outfit that would be easy to remove. Sam had stared at herself in the mirror for the longest time debating about which outfit she could put on that would be the easiest to pull off. Her first step in her seduction was going to be a nice little strip tease. A strip tease would be perfect. She would capture and hold Daniel's attention for quite a long time after she performed that little show for him. Sam decided to put on a blouse with a skirt. The outfit was very conservative so when she revealed what lay beneath that outfit Daniel would probably go crazy. Sam smirked as she thought of tonight. 

Sam had stopped by a few shops on her way over to pick up a few things that would enhance the sexual atmosphere. One of the things she selected was roses. As she entered Daniel's home she plucked the petals off of some of the roses then sprinkled them on the floor creating a nice trail of rose petals that would lead right to his bedroom. Once she finished her trail of rose petals she sprinkled several across the bed. She then took her time to light several candles cleverly placed throughout the room to give it a romantic glow. She helped herself to a drink preparing to surprise her lover when he arrived home. 

Sam raised her head as she heard Daniel's car pull in the driveway. She could feel her heart was racing as she mentally prepared her nice little surprise for tonight. He must have decided to leave work earlier than usual. Well now, that was just fine with her! Sam sat in a chair in Daniel's bedroom and waited patiently for her lover's arrival. 

Daniel had grabbed a bite to eat at the cafeteria then quickly left the SGC before anyone could stop him. He just wanted to get home and relax. As he drove home he thought of his lover. God, when was the last time that he had spent any quality time with Sam? She was probably furious with him for ignoring her for so long. Daniel cursed as he realized that he hasn't been giving her all that much attention lately. He should go over to her house to see how she was doing. He quickly decided to settle for calling her. Tonight he just wanted to get to his house before 6pm. 

As he pulled into the driveway he felt the breath catch in his throat as he saw Sam's car parked out front. Shit, Sam was here? Had she read his mind? Daniel found that he now wanted to get into his house as soon as possible. He needed to see Sam and needed to apologize to her for neglecting her. He quickly parked his car then entered his home. He removed his jacket and tossed it onto his couch pausing as his eyes caught sight of the bright red petals on the floor. What the hell was all over his floor? Daniel bent down to take a closer look and as he picked up one of those petals he brought it to his nose inhaling the sweet aroma...roses. Sam must have placed the petals on the floor. As Daniel glanced up he noticed a very obvious trail leading from his front door to his bedroom. Sam was in there, he was sure of it. Oh God, he had to see her! He quickly followed the trail of rose petals pausing as he caught sight of his lover glancing at him with those beautiful eyes of hers. She was smiling. She looked absolutely beautiful sitting in that chair and as she softly ordered him to take a seat on his bed Daniel found himself obeying without question. He was pleasantly surprised to see there were more rose petals scattered across his bed. The room smelled of ylang ylang and sandalwood and as he glanced around he saw the sources of the pleasant scents. Candles, Sam had set up candles throughout his bedroom making the room appear very romantic. He inhaled the scents of those two powerful aromas. Both of those smells were very effective in arousing him sexually. There was just something about those scents that effectively drove him wild. 

Daniel watched as Sam stood up staring intently at him. He licked his lips saying, "Sam, what are you doing?" 

Sam approached him, gently pressing her right pointer finger across his lips shushing him as she did so. Then she smiled at him answering, "Daniel, I want you to just sit here in this bed quietly. You must remain in this bed. I have a surprise for you. If you get out of this bed before I say so then you'll ruin your surprise. Sit here for me, love. Just sit here and relax. All your questions will be answered, but you must be patient. All right?" 

Daniel merely nodded in response to his beautiful lover now standing before him. Sam was truly a very gorgeous woman. He loved everything about her. She was amazing, brilliant, beautiful and sexy as hell. She was also completely his. He didn't even hesitate in obeying her gentle command as he remained sitting on the bed and started to relax finding that he just couldn't look away from her. 

Sam smiled as Daniel agreed to remain seated on the bed for her. Good, now she could begin her seduction. Of course, from the heated look of desire burning intensely in Daniel Jackson's eyes already as he simply looked at her face told her she wouldn't have to try too hard to seduce him. The man was already aroused and all he did was look at her. She found that knowing Daniel was already excited simply seeing her encouraged her to continue her plan to strip for him. 

Sam gently placed a kiss to each of Daniel's cheeks. She then placed one on his forehead and brushed her lips lightly across his own. When he moved towards her inhaling deeply she smiled. Her smile broadened as she moved to the center of the room and stood staring at him intently. Daniel now looked thoroughly aroused. Good, that was exactly how she wanted him to be. Sam then went to the tape player she brought up with her and pressed the play button. She turned to face her lover waiting for the music to play. 

Daniel watched Sam intently. Oh God, he wanted her so badly. He missed her. He found that he missed her terribly. How could he have let work get in the way of spending time with this wonderful woman now before him? He sighed as she pressed several kisses gently to his face then stepped back and moved over to a radio now sitting on the nightstand. When did that get in here? Did Sam bring it over? Why? What was she planning on doing? 

As she pressed the play button Daniel focused on her even more intently. He inhaled sharply as she turned looking at him then started to dance to the music. As Sam started to dance she started moving from side to side sending those round, firm sexy breasts of hers to swaying with her body. Daniel couldn't look away. He cried out when Sam then started to run her hands slowly down across her body caressing herself as a lover would caress her. He felt his heart beat increasing as Sam slowly moved her hands down across her belly then casually turned to expose her firm rear to him. Shit, he wanted to touch her. He needed to touch her. As Sam then started to wave that sexy ass of hers before him Daniel nearly launched himself off of the bed. Oh God! Daniel could no longer focus on anything else except Samantha Carter swaying and dancing to the music playing on the radio. She looked so sensual, so graceful and so exquisite as she continued to dance for him. As Sam started to slow her dance movements down even more, and continued to casually glide those hands of hers all across her body, Daniel licked his lips. Oh God, he couldn't do this. She wanted him to stay in the bed and not move? Was she crazy? How could he not move when his lover was casting such an intensely erotic spell over him? Daniel inhaled sharply as he continued to watch Sam's hands travel down the outsides of her hips and thighs. She was stroking herself like a lover would. Daniel felt his own hands tingling as an overwhelming urge to reach out and touch that woman filled him. When Sam moved those delicate hands of hers up across her arms to her breasts Daniel groaned. Oh shit! He was hypnotized by the movements of her dainty hands as she caressed her breasts and teased her nipples between her fingers to bring them to firm points. Shit! He should be touching her like that! He had to struggle just to maintain self-control as his spirited vixen continued to caress herself so sensually. Daniel discovered that he was becoming quickly overheated as he watched his lover dancing so sexily for him. As Sam slid her hands up to her hair then ran her hands gradually through the soft strands of light blond hair Daniel groaned in response. He loved to touch her hair. Sam's hair was always so soft and silky and always, always, smelled so damned good. Oh shit, she was undoing him! 

Sam stared intensely at her lover refusing to break eye contact with him as she started to seduce him with her body. She reveled in hearing Daniel's little murmurs of pleasure as he watched her caress herself so intimately. She was becoming quickly aroused herself as she imagined those hands rubbing across her body were Daniel's and not her own. As she stared intently into those desire laden eyes of his she found she needed to use self-control just to keep from running over to that man and making love to him. She had to pace herself. She had to keep distance between her and him until she was completely naked. Sam continued to watch her lover admiring the way Daniel's face was now flushed as his arousal increased. She smiled seductively his way batting her eyelashes gently as she started to unbutton her blouse. She took her time unclasping each button deliberately keeping the blouse firmly covering her bra. She slowly revealed her breasts a scant bit at a time making sure not to allow the blouse to drop below her bra so to him it would appear as if she wore nothing beneath the blouse. Sam gasped as her lover suddenly moved towards her more. He remained on the bed but was now edging his way towards her. Daniel was now staring at her and licking his lips. She could tell that he was becoming very sexually charged already. She smiled as she continued to work on unbuttoning the blouse while swaying her hips gently with the music playing in the background. Sam was becoming increasingly more aroused as she continued to strip for her lover and observe his reactions to what she was doing. Once she had the blouse completely unbuttoned she smiled mischievously his way then turned her back to him relishing in hearing Daniel's sudden growl of complaint. She chuckled huskily as her simple movement succeeded in providing her lover with even more sexual tension. Sam slowly worked the blouse off of her shoulders and arms continuing to sway her hips provocatively from side to side as she allowed the blouse to drop to her waist while still keeping her back to her lover. Once the blouse was completely off Sam pressed the silky fabric to her chest using it to cover the front of her bra from her lover's view to tease him further. Sam smiled even more as she turned back to Daniel while still holding the blouse across her breasts and staring intently into his eyes. 

Daniel became totally focused on his lover as Sam continued to caress herself. When her fingers moved to the top button of her blouse Daniel felt his penis hardening in response. Oh shit, he needed Samantha Carter! He sat on edge waiting for her to completely remove that blouse admiring the way she continued to slowly unbutton it as she continued to sway those magnificent hips of hers. When she finished unbuttoning the shirt Daniel waited patiently for her to leave it drop but she decided to toy with him further as she quickly turned around. Damn it! Sam was being a goddamned tease! He continued to watch her as she removed the blouse wanting so much to see those beautiful breasts of hers. As the blouse dropped to her hips Daniel was sure that he would get his wish, but she again taunted him as she turned to him using that blouse to cover her breasts up completely. Shit! He was going to seriously lose it if Samantha Carter didn't soon get her sexy self over to him! DAMN! The woman was obviously determined to drive him completely insane! 

Daniel cried out as she suddenly threw her blouse into his lap. He quickly scooped the blouse up and pressed his nose into the soft fabric inhaling her womanly scent now on the blouse. As he did so he could feel his groin hardening further. Shit, he wanted her so badly! He continued to watch her feeling his dick becoming very erect as he noticed that black bra his lover wore. Shit, she looked so tempting and hot in that damned bra and it was black! Oh God, but black against that luscious body of hers enhanced everything about her. The bra complimented her firm breasts as well. Shit, he so needed that woman now! He found that he would soon have to jump to his damned feet, grab that woman and make mad, passionate love to her. Tonight, Major Samantha Carter was not leaving his home until he had her in his bed! There was no way in hell she would be leaving his house any time soon after putting on such a stimulating strip tease for him. Oh no. He had to have her. He needed her! 

Sam continued to taunt and torment Daniel drawing much pleasure in driving him absolutely nuts. She could tell that he was becoming sexually aroused at a very fast pace. She continued to hold eye contact with him staring deeply into those vivid blue eyes of his that were now lined with need and want. She threw her blouse into his lap feeling her heart rate increase as Daniel casually pressed that blouse to his nose and smelled it. Oh God, but that move alone was so damned erotic! Sam decided it was time to move on and reveal what she wore underneath her skirt. She casually gripped the waistband of her skirt and undid the button taking her time to wiggle out of it. She moved her hips slowly back and forth allowing the skirt to inch down across her hips languidly as she swayed them gently in time to the rhythm of the music playing behind her. As she continued to sway her hips to the music, allowing the fabric to glide down across her buttocks, she turned her back to him. She continued to sway her hips giving Daniel a full view of her bottom in motion as the skirt glided casually down over revealing more and more to his eyes. She allowed the skirt to then slip down over her legs and drift silently to the floor. Once the skirt hit the ground she kicked it to her lover then slipped off her shoes. She casually sat down in the chair in the room as she gradually unsnapped the suspenders hooked to her stockings. She unhooked the straps one at a time making sure to glance his way between each movement. Once the straps were undone she then slowly peeled each stocking off of her legs rolling them down over her muscular legs and removing them sexily. Once she had her stockings and suspenders removed she then put her high heels back on and once again took her place standing in the center of the room before her lover. She grinned as she knew that in putting her high heels back on she was successfully enhancing the shape of her legs. 

As his lover stripped completely down to her bra, panties and shoes Daniel felt ready to explode. He couldn't look away from Sam as she weaved a spell over him. He was captivated by the beauty and magnificence of the woman before him. As he scanned her body casually he noticed the voluptuous curves of her figure and the shimmering sheen that seemed covered her skin making it glow in the soft candlelight. She was, indeed, very alluring and very tempting. Daniel needed her, wanted her and craved her. He inhaled sharply as he looked into her face seeing his desire mirrored in her own eyes. As she again started to dance to the music Daniel was frozen. He couldn't look away as Sam continued to dance around so sensually to the music playing in the background. As she casually slipped a bra strap off of her right shoulder Daniel eased himself forward more in the bed. He wanted to be closer to his lover. He wanted to touch her, to make love to her...now! He continued to watch her as she turned her attention to the left bra strap and slipped it off her shoulder. He twitched his fingers finding an incredible urge to remove that bra for her thrumming through his body. He swallowed hard when Sam suddenly turned her back to him then undid the clasp at the back of her bra. As the bra began to drop off of her body she quickly stopped it pinning it to her breasts and turning to face him yet again. He grunted in frustration as he noticed she held both of her hands firmly across her breasts, which effectively trapped that bra against her delectable flesh. Damn it! He wanted to see those breasts of hers! Daniel's grunt turned into a groan as Sam casually slipped the bra off of her right breast in tune with the music revealing one beautiful cream colored mound to his eyes. Oh God, he wanted to touch her! He continued to stare at his lover intensely as she then revealed her other breast to his eyes. As she tossed the bra to him Daniel caught it in the air finding that the contact with such an intimate article of clothing that had just been on his lover's body sent a jolt of desire and need surging through his body yet again. 

Sam continued to smile at Daniel admiring his reactions to her deliberate taunting and tormenting. She then started to dance to the music once again gliding towards him and stopping a scant few inches before him deliberately flaunting her firm supple breasts. As Daniel reached up to cup her left breast Sam quickly leaped out of the way tossing a teasing smile his direction as she continued to dance and perform for him. She then glided her way back to the center of the room well out of Daniel's reach. Once she was in her proper place again she moved to her next article of clothing: her panties. She started to remove the panties, easing them off of her body turning her back to him as she continued to inch them casually down over her buttocks in time with the music. She then left them drop to her feet and kicked them into his lap smiling triumphantly as she turned to face him noticing her panties effectively landed in the man's lap. Daniel wasted little time picking them up and pressing them to his nose to inhale her womanly scent. Sam felt her stomach clench as intense heat began to spiral in her belly in response to that intimate action of her lover's. She continued to dance around in time to the music and when she saw Daniel inch closer to her again she glided over to him. She smiled as the man casually spread his legs open wide so that she could slide in against him. Sam willingly did so sliding between the man's powerful legs as she continued to sway her hips casually back and forth. As she felt Daniel's strong, powerful hands press gently to her hips Sam nearly melted. She then leaned down and kissed him full on the lips relishing in the feel of him suddenly pulling her possessively against him. 

Daniel continued to watch Sam wanting so much to get up out of the bed and go to her. He was fast losing his self-control, but he had promised that he would remain on the bed for her. As she continued to strip down to bare skin for him Daniel felt his need for her triple. He so needed her now! When she was finally down to her full naked glory and started to glide over to him Daniel reacted immediately opening his legs wide in hopes that she would slide right in against him. She didn't disappoint him as she did just that. Once she was against him Daniel wasted little time pressing his hands to her hips. He needed her now. She bent down and kissed him full on the lips. Daniel melted under that intense kiss. He moaned against her tender mouth now pressed so gently against his own. As he yielded to her kiss he jumped feeling her tongue slipping out between her lips to probe gently against the barrier of his mouth. Daniel wasted little time in allowing her sweet tongue entrance into his mouth. As she moaned in response to delving her tongue deep into him Daniel wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She broke the intensely erotic kiss, which prompted Daniel to whisper "I want to make love to you, Sam. Now please." 

She smiled down at him then responded breathlessly, "Yes love. Now. But first we need to get rid of some of those clothes of yours." 

Sam wasted little time tugging the t-shirt up over Daniel's head and discarding it on the floor. She stepped back pulling him to his feet as she worked on removing his belt. Daniel helped her by slipping off his shoes and socks then unbuttoning his pants. He wasted little time getting out of his pants and, as Sam seized the waistband of his underwear, Daniel nearly came undone. Sam slid the underwear down over his legs finding that his very erect penis now had her full and undivided attention. She licked her lips as a desire to taste his manhood overwhelmed her. As he stepped out of his briefs Sam leaned forward slipping her tongue out of her mouth she grazed the tip of her tongue across the head of that glorious erection. Daniel cried out in shock and surprise quickly sighing in pleasure as Sam tenderly brushed her lips across the head of his erection. She then licked the underside of Daniel's penis successfully causing the man to cry out and thrust towards her. She grinned then pressed a kiss to the pubic area above his erection. She followed that kiss up by continuing to trail light, feathery kisses from his pubic area all the way up to his belly button. Once to his belly she slipped her tongue out of her mouth then casually glided it up across his body to the center of his chest. She smirked as she noticed the definite change in the man's breathing. Daniel was definitely very charged up right now. Sam smiled as she pressed her hands against his chest gently urging him to lie back on the bed. 

As Sam's delicate hands pressed against his chest urging him to return to the bed Daniel obeyed by immediately lowering himself to the mattress. Once he was on the bed he immediately spread his body out the full length of the bed placing his head on a pillow and stretching his body languidly out for her examination. He allowed his thighs to casually drift open and shifted thrusting his erection into the air to taunt her and lure her to come to him. When he saw his lover staring at him intensely smiling as she admired his body Daniel felt his desire spiking even higher. Oh shit, but he needed that woman now! He watched her as she wasted little time slipping onto the bed and effectively straddling his hips. He cried out as her sitting atop him felt so glorious. She was very beautiful. Daniel stared deeply into those beautiful eyes of his Samantha's and found himself automatically reaching for her to pull her down onto his body. Sam instantly responded as she leaned forward lowering herself to where her nipples just grazed his body. She then moved her nipples back and forth across Daniel stimulating him even more. Daniel jumped at the shock of such a sexy gesture. Sam then pressed her chest firmly against him leaning down to place a kiss to the center of his own chest before dragging her tongue from the center of Daniel's chest towards his left nipple. Daniel gasped. Surely she wasn't about to suckle his damned nipple...Oh shit! Daniel moaned, writhing against her warm, moist mouth as she placed it over his left nipple tugging the nub between her lips and suckling. Oh God, but that felt absolutely heavenly! Daniel wrapped his right arm around her body and pulled her tighter against him running his left hand through her soft hair as she continued to torment his nipple with her delectable mouth. He was melting rapidly now. Sam knew Daniel's erogenous zones very well. She took her time to memorize them all so that she could taunt and torment him during lovemaking. Daniel had also learned all of her erogenous zones and knew that when he ran his fingers gently through her hair and gently tugged at it Sam went crazy. He smiled as he continued to run his fingers through her hair as she lavished his nipple with her luscious mouth. He could feel her groaning as she suckled his nipple and responded to his tender exploration of her hair. As she continued to moan and suckle him Daniel could feel the passion within him increasing even more. 

Sam found that she couldn't resist the urge to kiss and lick the man, so she wasted little time doing so. As she dragged her tongue up across the center of his chest she became bolder. She eyed up his nipple and knew that she just had to suckle that precious little nub of his. As soon as her mouth closed down over it Daniel reared up against her groaning in immense pleasure. Sam smiled knowing that when she suckled his nipples Daniel went absolutely wild beneath her. She loved to feel her man writhing beneath her as his body flooded with passion. She lavished that nipple until Daniel was effectively writhing beneath her. As he started to play with her hair Sam nearly lost it. She loved the feel of Daniel's hands in her hair. She moaned as he began to rake his fingers through her hair adding slight pressure to her head as if to encourage her to continue to suckle him. She then released that nipple and moved to his right nipple. She heard the man hissing as she claimed her prize by pulling his right nipple into her mouth and started to likewise lavish it. Sam gently slid her hands up across Daniel's sides stopping them right below his armpits. As she continued to gently suckle his right nipple Sam casually slid her hand up to his left nipple seizing it gently between her thumb and pointer finger to begin to tease and taunt it. As soon as she started to gently squeeze and twist Daniel's left nipple he cried out. She grinned as she heard Daniel say, "Oh God yes Sam...yes..." She was becoming heated up fast and knew that she needed to make love to the man right now or she would explode so she lavished his right nipple a few moments longer before slowly sliding her body up across his own creating intense friction as she did so. As she pressed herself intimately against her lover Daniel immediately arched up crying out as his penis pressed firmly against her sweet entrance. 

Daniel quickly came undone as he realized that Sam was now prepared to make love. When she pressed so intimately against his body Daniel quickly wrapped his arms around her and pressed the head of his penis tenderly into her. Sam's reaction was immediate as she tensed up then pressed her lips firmly against his own. Daniel found himself taking things slowly as he eased himself inside of her reveling in feeling her vaginal muscles wrapping around him enveloping him within their silky, slick folds. Daniel nearly lost it then and there moaning loudly against her luscious lips as she deepened her kiss. Oh God, it had been too long since he penetrated her...too damn long since they made love! Daniel discovered that he needed her badly and as she pressed her tongue between the barrier of his lips delving hungrily inside his mouth he could no longer hold back as he pushed his erection inside of her. He cried out as felt her vagina cradling him and holding him within her amazing body. Daniel slipped his tongue out reaching for hers and as their tongues touched both of them cried out in unison. Daniel started to thrust deep within her and Sam reacted immediately finding his thrusting pace and meeting him thrust for wonderful thrust. Daniel started to run both of his hands through Sam's soft hair enjoying the feel of her lips pressed against his, her tongue exploring the interior of his mouth, her body pressed so intimately against his own as they strove together to reach climax. He thrust gently at first, wanting to bring them slowly to fulfillment. Daniel loved thrusting up into his lover. The movement of their bodies as they strove for climax by participating in an ancient dance of their sexual union successfully drove them both towards euphoria and ecstasy. 

Sam found that she wanted Daniel to make love to her now and as he started to enter her body so slowly and tenderly she felt overwhelming emotions running through her. She wanted him; she needed him! She immediately bent down to capture his lips in her own finding that once she pressed her lips against his supple ones she needed to probe further. She deepened her kiss then slipped her tongue between his lips groaning as she was given access to his beautiful mouth. As Daniel started to thrust Sam found herself immediately meeting his rhythm. She loved being on top and felt a surge of passion spark anew within her as she realized that she was on top. She continued to kiss him then decided to make her own thrusts more insistent. She began to set her own pace for lovemaking and reveled in feeling Daniel immediately thrust up into her, meeting the pace she was setting for them. As his hands continued to run through her hair and caress her Sam found that she was heating up even more and continued to increase their pace of lovemaking. Daniel was very cooperative as he wasted little time meeting her every thrust with his own. As he slipped his tongue into her mouth and their tongues touched Sam cried out. She started to press the tip of her tongue against his gently in tune with their own thrusting. Daniel responded to her teasing by also pushing the tip of his tongue against hers meeting her tongue each time. She was sure she would soon become lost in that intense kiss. She could already tell that she was fast losing breath. She groaned as she ended the kiss to catch her breath looking down into Daniel's teasing face. He was smiling up at her as he continued to thrust up into her watching her intently. Sam found that she wanted to watch her lover reach climax so she watched him closely admiring the way his face was now flushed with excitement. Heat and passion burned brightly in his eyes and he began to moan as he met her every thrust. He licked his lips as she picked up the pace a bit. 

Daniel was out of breath as they broke the intense kiss and he found himself staring intently into Sam's beautiful face. He wanted to see her reach her climax so he focused on that lovely face of hers. As Sam continued to ride him Daniel felt himself drawing closer and closer to his apex. Sam increased her rhythm and Daniel chuckled huskily casting a teasing look her way knowing full well that she intentionally urged him to thrust faster and deeper. Daniel wasted little time in meeting her every thrust. He knew that he was soon going to climax and found himself crying out as he thrust into her again and again. He loved to feel her on top of him and loved when she chose to take charge setting the pace of their lovemaking. She was exquisite and was very good at lovemaking. He started breathing heavier as he drew closer and closer to his peak. He hissed in immense pleasure then started to utter Sam's name over and over again in a mantra. 

Sam looked intently down into her lover's eyes drawing immense pleasure from being in charge of the lovemaking. Daniel started out in charge but when she increased her pace indicating to Daniel that she wanted to thrust faster Daniel willingly handed control over to her allowing her to set the pace of their lovemaking. Just in that simple act of his Daniel successfully heightened her passion quite a few degrees. She knew that she would reach her climax soon and found herself gasping as Daniel began to mutter her name again and again. When he lapsed into a mantra of her name that usually meant that he was drawing damned close to his orgasm. She loved to hear her name slipping from between that man's luscious lips as he drew closer to his peak. She could feel her body beginning to also reach for orgasm and knew that, like Daniel, she too would soon be lost in the immense bliss of orgasm. 

As Sam continued to ride him Daniel could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching. When he neared his peak he tensed against his lover and pulled her closer screaming out as he shot his seed deep within her luxurious body. He reveled in hearing her scream of pleasure as he successfully reached his climax. Sam rode him only a short time before she too screamed as she reached her orgasm. Daniel smiled tenderly at his lover when she pressed her body gently against him breathing heavily after reaching her peak. He felt his insides melting as the woman he loved propped her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to him. Daniel entwined his own arms around Sam lying there listening to their breaths intermingle as they both started to calm down from such a tremendous climax. Daniel felt complete when Sam was with him and vowed never to neglect her again. He would never allow work to get between him and the woman he loved ever again. He placed a tender kiss to the top of his lover's head then said, "I love you, Samantha Carter." 

Sam smiled as she heard Daniel state his love for her and quickly responded, "I love you too, Daniel. I love you too." 

Sam closed her eyes as she listened to Daniel's breathing returning to normal. This felt absolutely wonderful lying here with her lover enjoying their time together. She didn't realize just how much she had missed him until now. She vowed never to allow Daniel to ignore her for as long as he did ever again. She glanced up at her lover seeing his eyes were closed and a smile of contentment stretched across his face. Sam couldn't resist her urge as she leaned up and gently kissed his lips. She then planted kisses from his mouth down across his neck to the center of his chest where she chose to place her head. She loved to listen to Daniel's heart beating beneath her ear as she lay against him so closely. Daniel immediately increased his hold on her when she did so. 

As Sam pressed her head against his chest once more Daniel sighed in joy. He loved to feel his lover so close to him. He loved when Sam used his body as a pillow. As he lay there he could smell her wonderful woman's scent and felt desire again stirring in his loins. He might have to seriously consider making love to this sensual woman again before the end of the night, but not now. Now they were both tired and were both drifting asleep. As Daniel closed his eyes he sighed realizing just how much he's been neglecting Sam these past few weeks. As he thought of that he spoke up, "Thank you." 

"For what?" 

"Reminding me of what is important in my life. I'm so sorry that I've been getting so involved in work lately. I've been neglecting you and I'm so sorry, Sam." 

"I understand, Daniel. I'm glad that you finally realized that you've been overworking yourself. I should have brought it to your attention a lot sooner. I just decided that tonight I wanted to get your full and undivided attention." 

"Oh, you never have a problem getting my full and undivided attention, Samantha Carter." 

"Lately I have been...even earlier today. Do you realize that I stood...?" 

"Outside my office door for at least ten minutes staring intently at me while I was trying to translate that damn artifact? Hell, yeah, I knew. I couldn't focus on my work because you had me so damned distracted. I knew that you were there. I just also knew that if I looked up at you then I would've never finished that report." 

"You never did finish that report for the General did you, Daniel?" 

"Uh no. No, I tried to focus on it but I just couldn't do it. I grabbed a bite to eat at the cafeteria then headed home. Do you know I almost drove over to your house because I wanted to see you so badly? I'm glad I decided to come straight home or you might have been waiting here all night for me." 

"I would've waited all night, all day...all week for you to return, love. I missed you so much. I'm glad to have you back." 

"I'm glad to be back. I love you, Sam." 

"I love you too, Daniel. Now go to sleep. You sound absolutely exhausted." 

"But..." 

"We have plenty of time to enjoy one another's company. It's Friday love. We have tonight, tomorrow...we have forever so let's get some sleep." 

"All right. Good night, love." 

"Good night, my sweet Daniel." 

Daniel closed his eyes and quickly drifted asleep feeling content as his lover lay on top of him with his penis still buried deep within her luscious body. Sam listened to Daniel's heartbeat and quickly drifted asleep, also. She refused to move off of him just yet. She enjoyed feeling Daniel buried within her too much to move just yet. The two drifted asleep with smiles of contentment on their faces. As Sam snuggled against Daniel more he, also, pulled her closer as they both enjoyed finally having the chance to spend time in each other's loving arms.

 

** The End **


End file.
